When Worlds Collide: Gold Edition
by MiranaKannon
Summary: Things are much more complicated than Altair could have possibly imagined. This is further proved with the appearance of three seemingly familiar identities throughout both his own and his descendants lives. The apple could only explain so much.  1 of ?
1. Caution

Warning!

I felt as if I should warn you now, this story is beyond complicated. As in me and my friend have just realized that this will take more than just one fanfic to accomplish, it may take about four. All I can say is please hold your horses, and if you have any questions to put them in reviews. If said question doesn't affect/will be answered in later chapters I will answer them. If I don't, do not take it personal it will just simply come at a later time. .

There will be a couple of time flips, but I will not post them up on the top of the pages. I have given you a list of what character is in what chapter. Eventually I am sure this will come second nature to you, this is partially and AU [alternate universe] but to tell the truth I am trying to make it to where the plot will be effected as little as possible.

In part one of the X amount of fic's there will be two authors. xDeadlyxxDesirex and myself. I cannot say whether the third set of Oc's will write their own. To tell the truth I highly doubt, so for the time being please deal with the two of us. Speaking of Deadly, give her time to adjust to the change of scenery. (Never written on demand before,) and I highly recommend reading both sides of the stories (it adds to the complication but it makes it easier on my end if there are two of us) they intertwine. Here are the two titles:

When Worlds Collide: Gold Edition

When Worlds Collide: Scarlet Edition.

This means that we know the other is using the same title, characters, etc… so don't worry about reporting us to each other…but if there are any others…please tell- it will only further confuse you if there is a fraud out there.

Without further a-due I shall leave you to "When Worlds Collide: Gold Edition (part 1 of?) "

MirannaKannon :D


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Back to the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Assassins Creed Series, be glad I didn't or things would be a hell of a lot complicated. The only thing I own are (some) of the Oc's. –Which were stated in the previous chapters. Other Oc's belong to xDeadlyxxDesirex and her friend Tori.**

* * *

><p>"I am still not quite understanding why it is you are wanting to come back here." The brunette haired woman replied behind the garb she was wearing around her features. She still had her assassin hood on; this time instead of having an upper mask the female had a lower. From the looks of things, she still stuck out though. Women now of days seemed to cover every part of skin they could. Currently Arianna was showing her upper facial features.<p>

"A wise assassin once told me that you had to learn from the past in order to path a way into the future." Arianna smiled, she had been the one to tell him that back when he was a squirt attending stupid banking classes of some sort. "So seeing as you have watched history be made most here, on our half, I should come here and learn of what exactly happened. What went wrong, and if it can be prevented."

Smiling Arianna couldn't help but think of how far the man standing before her had come. Sadly, that smile turned into a quick frown as the two rode up to what she liked to call her home. Acre, Jerusalem, hell all of the holy land seemed to have changed drastically. The land seemed much dryer than it was hundreds of years ago; the people, though in somewhat better condition, still looked pathetic and in need of saving. After the assassins downfall it seemed that once again the rich took advantage over the unfortunate. Sure the Italian assassin had some sort of reasoning to come back down here but she couldn't feel but like there was another reason he was withholding from her.

Ezio rode a couple paces behind the woman. And though he couldn't see her facial features he could feel the woman slowly calming herself. It must have been something many assassins did, their home put them at peace…it was like the land knew how to soothe the people who needed to be soothed. It was his idea to not go straight to Masyaf, he wanted to see where it was the female felt at most peace. "Wow, this is nothing like home." He spoke up, the female chuckled instantly. "You were not kidding when you said we were more opposite than it seemed." With that he chuckled.

"This is home. Or at least it is to me." She then paused as they stopped a couple streets into the district. "Believe me when Altair was around things were a hell of a lot worse." The girl couldn't help but smile back at the man, this smile Ezio could tell was a lot more genuine than many of the others he had seen. "For some reason I felt more connected with the poor district. They were taken advantage of, much like I when I was captured by the Templars during the second crusade. They couldn't defend of speak for themselves for if they did they were killed." As the two looked around Ezio could feel that there were plenty of bad memories that hung around the female and this land. "Be careful, Ezio. It had been hundreds of years but there still can be a pure bred Templar hanging around here. They may not know our garb anymore, for we –assassins- are not much of a threat anymore, but back then they attacked instantly."

Nodding to himself the man couldn't help but wonder what it was back then. He knew that both sides –assassin and Templar- knew of the others stronghold and attacked each on more than one count. The last thing he was told was that the assassins had the apple and had defeated their defected leader and held off the Templars, what happened to cause such a stronghold fall. "Arianna, what happened?" The female frowned; she knew what it was he was asking it didn't take a genius to know.

"The crusades happened." Jumping off her horse the female walked over to a nearby bench, Ezio followed suit without a second thought. "I don't know how or why exactly they happened; all I do know is that the Templars had religion behind them for the longest time. Back then many men chose to blind themselves behind the corrupt church." Now her smile was long gone, and it seemed to the man like she was running down memory lane. "We were one hell of an enemy, us assassins. We were able to directly affect the first and second without a problem, but by time the Third Crusade came around we were rescuing people from slavery to join our ranks."

"It got that bad?" He then asked the female only nodded.

"That was how we got Altair," She chuckled, "Though I wasn't assigned by the Grandmaster to the man, I just couldn't help but want to help him. Kinda like how I was with your father. No one told me to, I just felt like I was obligated to." Another genuine smile erupted from the female, "Let me tell you, that man was against everyone. The only good thing about him was his stubbornness. I don't know what the hell was in the grandmasters head when we started doing that, but no one dared to second guess him. And slowly morality was thrown out the door; luckily the traitor grandmaster knew that…and did something about it. Which is how the second tenant came into play." Again a frown returned to her features, "But as I said he was a traitor and was only in it for the power, we- the protectors of man almost turned as well-. Luckily Altair, that stubborn son of a bitch managed to get his ass in gear when all hell broke loose."

"All hell?"

"Al Mualim had the apple and used it again the brother hood. Luckily a small portion of them were immune, sadly we were outnumbered and were forced to kill those who were under the trance. Trust me when I tell you we tried our hardest to just injure them, but that apple…Anyway Altair was gone when this first happened. Malik, God bless that man sent a letter to where he was explaining what was going on. And we did what we could, we held off our brothers. Finally Altair returned and we ordered him to take down Al Mualim, he of all people should be able to figure out why. The Grandmaster was a fucking Templar! A fucking traitor. Now don't get me wrong, the Templars have another story behind them, but again that is for another time."

"I understand, now what became of the stronghold?" Ezio was entranced with the words that were flowing out of the females' lips.

"Eventually Altair gained control, and he became Grandmaster. But the thing was that the Templars were not going to have any of it. They knew we were weak…so they did what anyone else would. They attacked. Again Bless Malik, he decided along with the others to hold off the stronghold once more to allow us- Altair, Maria, and I to run."

"Wow?" Ezio was obviously at a loss for words as he frowned, "Such a strong hold fell." This information made the man second guess his original plans.

"That it did." Before the female could continue on, screams made their way to her ears. "Hold on. Did you hear that?" Ezio had heard a thing; the streets were bustling with business and all sorts of sounds. "Dammit, come on she needs our help." Not sure what was going on Ezio followed the female that was off the bench and down the street in a matter of seconds. As the two made their way toward the sounds Ezio too slowly began to pick up the screams for help. _It must be something she trained herself to listen for,_ the man reasoned.

"Please someone help!" A female voice screeched.  
>"A thief, you know what will become of you." A male voice slithered.<p>

Ezio slowed himself to try and understand the situation; because of this he witnessed the whole scene. "Get away from her you snakes!" The female yelled as she chucked a knife into the guard –who happened to be directly in front of her- into his eye. "I'll be dammed if something like this goes on while I am here."

"Get her!" The guards pulled out their swords, there were three left and though he wanted to help it felt as if someone's firm hand was holding him back to watch.

"Pffft. You guys still use those pathetic things." The female smirked as she jumped up and brought down her dagger on one of the men. He, obviously being quite well trained, brought up his weapon to deflect and pushed her back. Landing on her feet without a problem Arianna spun around on her heel to counter the man who was attacking her from behind, obviously thinking he had the upper hand. _I have worn out my time with swords years ago Ezio…_ The words repeated through the male assassins head as Arianna slit the guards' throat before turning around and dodging the third guards attack. _I don't know how long it will take you to notice, but your enemy rarely changes the way they teach their students._ The first guard who knocked her back managed to cut the females wrist causing her to drop her dagger, but again something was holding him back. _Because of that you, the enemy, may grow tired of their little antics and will try to come up with other ways to entertain yourself. _She went straight for her sword, never had he seen the female attack with her long sword.

"Awww, are you sure that is not too heavy for you wench?" The guard asked, obviously not knowing who he was taunting. _The only time I would pull out my sword back home. Was when I was killing an officer, a traitor, or a Grandmaster Templar. Never have I trained any one of my students to first use their long sword. I don't use it much myself._ Ezio could see the female was smirking, the way her eyes were shaped told him that. The first guard came up hoping to finish the job off easily and get back to the woman who was staring in fright. Arianna wouldn't have any of it and simply side stepped before sweeping the man onto his knees. She then spun behind him and brought her sword down on his shoulder. Pulling the sword out of the man the female kicked him down before turning on her heal once more –knowing full well what the man was doing behind her- and jamming the hilt of her sword and her hands up into his elbow breaking it he was sure. Now quite done there the female spun around and cut the man's stomach before bringing her sword to its sheath and running over to the woman.

_I don't know what it is. I suppose I just go into a trance and allow my body to take over._ The hand that was holding him down was gone, only now did Ezio think of looking back to see who it was. When he saw no one he shrugged it off figure they disappeared into the crowd before making his way over to Arianna and the saved woman. "Can it be?" The woman was quite elderly, "My family had passed down stories of saviors who dressed like monks and fought for the people." Arianna only bowed before heading toward Ezio, "But they disappeared years ago…or so we were told."

Now standing in front of Ezio Arianna pulled down her mask and looked over her shoulder. "Take it as you wish, please stay safe signora." With that she walked past her accomplice, bowing slightly Ezio turned around having not understood any of what the woman had said and followed the female.

"What is it she had said, Cara?" Arianna stopped in front of what Ezio believed to be some sort of meat market before quirking a brow at him. "Bella, non capisco!" Finally catching on Arianna smirked.

"Mi dispiace, I didn't understand what you were asking of me." Arianna replied rubbing the back of her head before turning back to the vendor and speaking in Arabic again. "Enough for a soup for two." Nodding the man handed her what she needed and she paid before turning and heading off in an unknown direction to Ezio. "She was saying how her family passed down stories of people in white who fought for the common people. She was talking about Altair, I and the others. I told her to take the situation as she wished."

To Ezio, Arianna this female had always been too down to earth to be just an average person. Even as a child he could pick up that she was something special. "Bella, you are so modest." Arianna smiled in response before speaking up.

"And you are still quite full of yourself." That was something that Ezio could not deny, unlike the female he was quite cocky and wouldn't deny it anymore.

"Cara?"

"Sí?"

"Where are we going?" They were up on the rooftops, scaling a building was a lot easier than any other building back in Italy. _Where I come from these buildings are not drenched or even dampened by water._ Now he knew what she meant, though he wished she had mentioned the whole fact that the buildings were a hundred degrees hot or so. He had singed his fingers from going up one floor for petes sake. He would take damp over baked any day.

"Now that I think about it. No lo so." She admitted rubbing the back of her head with her gloved hands. _I don't know why I wear gloves. I just always have. Now shut up and listen to the lesson. _Well now he had his answer to that question. "Who am I kidding." The female chuckled looking at the general direction she was heading, "I suppose I was going to see if the bureau was still there."

"Bureau?" Ezio asked knowing what she the word meant, but not so sure as to what the female was trying to say to him. Rarely was the female this blunty vague?

"Si, we had one in each of the villages. And in each bureau there was a Rafiq, an assassin that- how to put this. Ah! He was like La Volpe. He had younger assassin in the village who would stay up to date with what was going on in the village. Whenever something seemed out of place they would send a letter to the Grandmaster who would then tell them what to do next. Whether it be to continue or to gain more intelligence on the man in question, or he would send out an active duty assassin –for lack of better word- and the man would be dead within the week. The assassin would then give the bloodied feather to the Rafiq to prove the mission was a success."

_Why do I collect feathers. That is quite a random question to ask…oh! You are hoping that I know why your brother and now your mother is? I can guarantee that your brother and mother are not collecting feathers for the same reason I am. But yes, I will give you whatever I don't need when I have some to offer. Right now- well I need all six of these. _"So that is why you still carry them around."

"Si. Did you ever find out what your mother and brother wanted them for?" Arianna then asked a little cautiously as she continued toward the bureau. Ezio wasn't but three feet behind and chuckled.

"Yes, it was to make this cape I am wearing. Thank goodness it was not for the same reasons. I do believe I would be a little hurt if my father chose my elder and younger brother to become assassins but not myself."

"I can promise you that he knew nothing of the old tradition. It died off long ago, Leonardo asked about it after deciphering one of those codex pages though. He seemed quite interested in the whole thing, and had me promise to tell him the story of each man I murdered." Ezio was not too sure whether he was more surprised or jealous. Leonardo always seemed to be so much closer to the female than he; Leonardo knew that she was Aldofo, Leonardo was aware of her existence before he was, Leonardo worked alongside both her and his father, Leonardo. He knew he could never be jealous of the man; there was just something about him that made people trust him. He was so gifted, so innocent, so full of life- he was like a younger sibling who wanted to know what was going on in the world. Stopping outside of the building Arianna looked up before looking back at Ezio, "Now~"

Knowing where she was going with this the male finished the sentence for her, "we go up?" He could tell the female was in a good mood, and that was further proved with what occurred a couple minutes later.

"Last one up owes the other a favor~" Smirking Arianna pushed the man back before scaling the building. Catching himself Ezio believed he was write behind, but as he pulled himself up and over the edge the male found out that he was all alone. "Down here!" The female yelled, looking down at the ground Ezio found a giant opening in the building he was standing on. Walking over and jumping down into the room Ezio was greeted with a rundown molded building with Arianna standing a couple feet ahead of him peering into the open room.

"Arianna?" Ezio called out unsure of what to make of the situation, he had never seen the female seem so dazed- so much so that when he walked over to the female and put a hand on her shoulder she didn't even flinch. "Arianna."

"I remember how much I looked forward to resting on the pillows here…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I do believe I got all the translations in there. There will be more and

eventually will be posted next to the word/phrase (for you guys).

This is not connected to my other story "You cannot fly like an Eagle, with

The wings of a Wren."

I wont ask for constantly reviews, just tell me if you are reading it so I know I am not doing this for nothing. :DD  
>Hope you liked it.<p>

Signora- Miss/Mrs. In this case Miss.

Cara- Sweet Heart (to female)

Bella- Beautiful

non capisco- I don't understand

Mi dispiace- Im sorry

Sí – Yes

No lo so- I don't know.


	3. Running Back Home

December 30th 1190 

The day had just begun and it seemed like already the stronghold was under some sort of attack, or at least one would think that with the way a scrawny assassin was running through the villa. One could tell that the person was important, with the way other robed figures were dodging out of the way without so much as a smart ass remark or threat. Though the figure was not panting it was more than obvious that they were desperately trying to get somewhere and quickly at that. As the robed figure made its way into the building and bolted up the stairs straight to the Grandmasters table. "Al Mualim. We have one hell of a problem," the voice was a little high pitched for someone of his age but it was unique and told the master exactly who it was whom was speaking to him in such an informal matter.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Grandmaster, Ghaffar?" The elderly snapped at the man who was slightly bowing and now showing some signs of fatigue. Glancing up at the elder anyone in the room could tell that the moment the assassin ran in the air grew thick and heavy. "What is it that brings you back from Acre?"

"News." Was the short reply given to the elder. The short figure was nothing new the man; it was no one other than Abdul-Ghaffar. He had been recruited many moons ago and was annoyingly loyal to his brothers, but quite rebellious to the Grandmaster. The figure was maybe sixty seven inches high, and was no bigger than an average teen but was annoyingly nimble and a valuable asset to the order. His lower features were hidden with a Turban, and his upper with the hood. There were only a select few of people in the known world that had seen his ice cold blue eyes, and most of those who had were now currently walking among the dead. The rest of his garb was all white, a side of the many weapons he carried.

"Why not send a bird?" The bearded man asked, as another assassin walked up to the two. "One moment Altair." With that simple phrase the air grew even thicker, the Master assassin and protégé did not see eye to eye, and that was ever the more obvious to Ghaffar now than ever. Bowing slightly the ice cold eyed Master assassin continued on.

"I did not send a bird because aside of vultures no bird is still living around Acre." That seemed to have caught the Grand Masters attention, "It seems that Acre has fallen under some sort of disease, one that I believe I can say the Templars hadn't planned out." The Grand Master was now looking out his window, seemingly in deep though as another Assassin ran up and joined Ghaffar on his left. "Any word, Kadar?" The blue eyed assassin whispered to his appetence and only received a short head shake. Though one couldn't tell the frown that was placed under his scarf deepened, he wasn't sure if his traveling here was the best idea. But had he gone with his second plan, gather up all assassins and leave Acre, they could very well lose the town to the Templars.

"What exactly are the symptoms of this disease?" The Grand Master finally asked ignoring the third assassin that had joined his teacher.  
>"Varies, I s'pose. Some of the assassins who came down with it had massive stomach pains, blood was more than present in their vomit, their bodies were unnaturally hot, some don't drink milk anymore, their heartbeats rapidly, they fell asleep for days and sometimes did not wake up, and also went pretty much insane." Ghaffar finished knowing he had let a couple of the other symptoms out he himself would never forget how horrible Acre smelt when they left.<br>"They also passed blood in their feces Grand Master." Kadar added with a disgusted face, "The town smells horrible as well," he added when Al Mualim looked at Ghaffar he nodded agreeing to his apprentice. The room stayed quiet for a while as the Grand Master seemed to collect his thoughts.  
>"That would explain why I haven't been receiving messages from the city. But we cannot evacuate the whole town; instead we shall leave everyone who is still in Acre be, from what I understand it seems contagious?" The two assassins, teacher and student, looked at one another and nodded slightly.<p>

"From what we understand, yes. It seemed to happen overnight as well, one minute there were five or so infected – the next thing we knew half the down and some of our brother were as well." Al Mualim merely nodded at this before giving his order.

"So we can expect it to spread over the towns, I want you three to go to Jerusalem and bring me back Malik…he is too important to the brotherhood to loose, I will send others to obtain some others from Damascus. Now go." With that the three assassins bowed before turning on their heels before descending the stairs down the hall. Kadar seemed quite content with the order, Ghaffar on the other hand was quite annoyed that only a few of his brothers would be coming home to safety…sure they couldn't let the town fall to the Templars but leaving so many back could risk the infection coming back into the gates when the others towns became infected. But he was not the Grand Master and supposable the Grand Master knew best.

**Note: Shot short, yes? Well I wasn't too sure what to put in here, and as you can tell…the update is late because of it. I do promise another chapter up by the end of the day, I just need to add a fight scene or three into it. :D **

**Please send some more reviews. **


	4. Imus ego gnovi tu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, plots, or idea for assassin's creed itself…Ubisoft beat all of us to that. I do own Ghaffar, Kadar's personality, and the plot for this massive story: 3. **

**Aalia belongs to my good friend **xDeadlyxxDesirex **and her p.o.v. during this story can be found in the following link:**

** .net/u/2886097/**

* * *

><p>January 1, 1191<p>

The second he spotted the holy Lands vast walls, Ghaffar's mood quickly turned for the better, it had been so long since he last saw Malik so much so it wasn't funny. Plus it would mean that Kadar would have someone else to talk to, sure he wouldn't mind talking to the trainee if holding conversation with Altair was a more interesting than speaking to a stone wall. Before he could even turn to speak to Kadar he was cut off by one of Altair's grunts. Now the said assassin was never one to talk much, Ghaffar was one of the few who were skilled in the art of his grunts. Glancing over at what had caused Altair to grunt the man spotted out Malik accompanied with some lousy dressed female

As Malik and Kadar greeted one another Ghaffar let out a low growl, not liking the attention the female was giving him. Though he tried to set still and allow the brothers to catch up the man was getting far too irritated with the woman Ghaffar had Abal walk casually walked over to the woman and hauled her up and onto Abal, behind him. The day was still young meaning that the five of them would arrive in a good two moons, had there not been any interruptions or detours. Turning white based around Ghaffar didn't even have the time to bark his orders, instead he found himself instinctively catching the woman's fist in his palm. Slowly the man turned and gave the woman a slight annoyed glare before a smirk fell upon his lips behind his scarf. Watching as she pulled her hand to her chest the man turned around to see what it was Altair was scoffing about. Not finding any reason for the man to have scoffed Ghaffar sent an intense glare to the man, still cautious of the woman who was sitting behind him. "To Masyaf, then?" Malik asked breaking the dominance battle; though he was still eyeing Altair, Ghaffar quickly gave a brief rundown on the situation to the confused A-Sayf.

"Yes, there has been an illness outbreak and we are all going to help out there. Grab a horse, mount and shut up." Blunt and to the point both Ghaffar and Altair looked away from each other before heading off to the stronghold.

As the say progressed Ghaffar glanced back at the two A-Sayf's, finding that they were catching up he found that this would be the best time for him to gain some information on the woman sitting behind him, figuring that Altair was in one of his moods. "Imus ego gnovi tu?" His question was barely audible to insure that the others did not catch on to the foreign language he was speaking and to conclude whether or not she was what he thought she was.

Hours passed by and things seemed to be going according to what little plan he had formed in the minutes he had to come up with it. "Ghaffar!" Kadar hollered from behind, turning back to acknowledge the male was all Kadar needed to continue on. "How many winters have you seen?" Almost instantly Ghaffar could feel all but the female behind stare daggers into the back of his head.

"As an Assassin?" The Master assassin asked turning back to look in front of him.

"No, in total?" Kadar replied bringing his stallion up to his own.

"Twenty-nine." With that the speaking seized as if everyone was digesting the information. "As of this one." He finally added as the group continued on, Altair was eying him down as usual when he voiced his question. "How many winters have you four seen?"

"Eighteen." Kadar answered without so much as a hesitation, Ghaffar only looked back at Altair with an arched brow when silence passed for a couple of moments. He had asked a question, and it wasn't as if the non-changing desert was of any interest to the man. When you passed through the towns the first couple times you may have been intrigued, take Kadar for example, but after years of this you became so used to the barren abyss that rarely did you see anything out of the ordinary.

"Altair and I are on our twenty-sixth winter," Malik replied for the two of them obviously annoying the man he was originally eyeing causing Ghaffar to smirk under the scarf once more, before he suddenly pressed onto his scarf to cover his nose and mouth. Quickly his eyes jolted left and right trying to pinpoint the origin of the scent. He couldn't believe that in the short amount of time they had traveled the disease had spread as quickly as it had.

"That smell…" The man mumbled to himself as he brought Abal to a complete stop. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the elder of his original party caught on to the sudden change of demeanor, "We will stop here for today." Spotting out a small group of trees the man had his horse head over toward the shade as Kadar voiced his worry.

"Feeling unwell?" Ghaffar could only growl, Altair had a point the child did speak too much, it was only then when he noted the lack of pressure against his back- meaning that she too was reacting to the scent. The group was now smack down in between Jerusalem and Masyaf, which made him to no longer be in any rush to return to Acre. Just the other day when his original party had passed through he had no problem with anything, aside from Kadar bringing unwanted attention to the group. The winds were fresh, crisp and pure. "Ghaffar!" Kadar yelled out, bringing the man out of his thoughts and back to reality. He found the young man kneeling next to him with Altair on his mount a couple paces behind and he was on the ground. "Are you injured? Let me che-"He hadn't finished the sentence when the senior of the group gripped the teen's wrist as hard as he could, keeping him from opening his robes. "Ghaffar, you have to let us check you for wounds."

"Get the hell off me." Ghaffar managed to yell out, it was only then when he noticed that Abal was next to Altair and the female was no longer there either. Glancing around worried that he had actually lost the female as he sat up and looked around finding that Malik was no longer there as well. "Malik…" He paused holding his head trying to stop the world from spinning, "and the woman?" Altair had instantly caught on to his discomfort and looked back at where Malik was coming from jerking his head back; Ghaffar followed and spotted the man. Tilting his head slightly to the left it was only when Malik was about ten meters of so ahead of him when he noticed the legs hanging off the side nearest to him. "So I see she has caught it as well…" Though it was supposed to be a murmur it seemed that Kadar was a better listener than he had assumed.

"Caught what? This disease? Is this one of the symptoms?" Growling for the nth time today Ghaffar couldn't help but believe out of everything he had said during this trip- this was the one thing he caught onto.

"No, Kadar. Shut up." Standing up Kadar helped him over to the shade, pushing away mere feet away from the tree stump he pushed himself away from the teen and set himself up against it. He hadn't quite planned on something like this, it wasn't supposed to spread this quickly or affect him like this. Curious as to where the female and Malik had gone the male looked over to his right and spotted the two out, with Altair next to them. Glancing back at Kadar, Ghaffar was about to give him an order before a familiar voice rang in his ears. Giving the second group a double take, Ghaffar was surprised to find Altair walk away from Malik, who had an extra fluff of white on his shoulder. Not even wanting to know what the hell the twenty six year old man was doing with the small animal, Ghaffar watched Altair make his way back over to the two of them. "Kadar," His head was still spinning, but he knew that was not something that would stop anytime soon. "Go help your brother; you two have been apart for too long." He could tell that the man was going to say something, because of that he barked a second order. "Shut up and scat."

Whether it was the order that had sent the man off or the dark glare he received by just trying to deny the order Ghaffar would not know, what he did know was the teen seemed to hustle over to the two as quickly as he could. Glad to finally be alone, aside from the all silent Altair, Ghaffar slowly shut his eyes knowing what he had to get done but not knowing who to send off. Malik and Kadar hadn't seen one another in months; Malik was also extremely close to Altair even though the later wouldn't admit it, which left him and the woman. She hung out with Kadar for the past couple months since they had last seen Malik, and it seemed like Malik was the closest to the woman. Another growl escaped his lips as he brought himself to his feet. "Where are you going?" He hadn't taken but two steps and the twenty six year old was on his case.

"I don't think that concerns you."

"Actually…" before he could continue Ghaffar smirked and cut him off as he mounted Abal.

"You are right, in actuality it does. Altair you are in charge, I am going out to scout the area." Not leaving him enough time to rebut Ghaffar kicked Abal's sides causing her to trot forward away from the group leaving them to catch up. Even though he was plenty of gallops away Ghaffar still heard his brother's final words.

"Safety and peace be with you, brother."

* * *

><p>As a Master Assassin his main priority was his trainee and the people who were under his command, though not many people took it as seriously as he did Ghaffar went out of his way to ensure that they were safe even if it meant that he was not. He had promised his brother that he would keep his brother safe which meant that a lot of the time he would send the novice to collect information and depending on the target he would either allow him to draw blood or he would simply do it himself. Maybe it was because of this loyalty why he found himself in the situation he was in screwed out of luck surrounded by two squads or fully trained Templars. Because of past experience he knew better than to underestimate the group, he knew damn well what they could do to him what they were capable of. For the second time in the past hour he growled as they all pulled out their swords, having no other choice Ghaffar wielded his own. "Turn yourself in and I promise you will save yourself a bunch of trouble."<p>

"Oh contraire, we know what you guys do to our brothers you capture. Don't underestimate us, that is the only advice I can give you." With swords wielded the fight began, Ghaffar managed to dodge two of the guards that came running off the bat. "Six on one, talk about fair." One of the guards chuckled as the leader – or so Ghaffar dubbed him- charged at him from the front. Bringing his blade to block the leader left his left side completely open, having already taken out two of the idiots he figured the others would stand back and watch the leader as they fought. Needless to say that was his underestimation of the year; it seemed that finally the Templars were giving their lackies some form of knowledge on dirty fighting. Sadly Ghaffar was in no position to dodge or deflect the dagger that came swooping down into his left shoulder.

Not wanting to allow the Templars any more time to inflect him damage the Master assassin decided that he too would play dirty, though he would be stooping down lower than the Templars. At the time he didn't care, his life was on the line. The second pain erupted from his shoulder the ice blue eyed assassin brought his knee into the leaders groin as he deflected his sword and brought it down over his head, he was on the floor by now, and hitting the man who had wounded him as hard as he could. His blade came to an abrupt stop, before he pulled it out and kicked the injured man down. Being left handed came in handy, but with his left shoulder injured he was now forced to take on the other five men with his dagger and not as coordinated right hand. "Y…you will pay for that. Men attack!"

"And now you give the formal command." The quick witted remark was not meant to be heard, whether or not it was- he wouldn't know. He hadn't fully expected the remaining men to actually charge at him like they did, luckily he had just enough time to comprehend the mass attack and bring his sword out once more. Dual wielding was not a common practice, and in all actually he tried to avoid it but when it came to things like this…sometimes it was best to have an ace up your sleeve. Ghaffar kicked his right leg out as the first man came at him from up front, stunning him and pushing him out of blades width; the second came from his right he had barely enough time to dodge his horizontal swing and slash his stomach with his dagger before the third and fourth men closed in.

The Templar behind him swung down just as Ghaffar was pulling his blade back to his torso, he was able to roll out of the way and cause the Templar behind him to hit the guy to his left killing him instantly- or so he thought the sound of metal slamming into the helm that hard seemed like it would kill. Sadly Ghaffar hadn't fully rolled out of the way and his right leg was pinned under both the fallen Templar and the hilt of the sword he carried. _Ah joy's that will surely bruise._ Dropping his long sword Ghaffar pulled out a throwing knife just as the Templar spoke what he believed would be the last words this assassin would hear. "Now meet your maker, and watch as he throws you to hell." Just as he finished his remark the tin man gurgled as his mouth filled with blood. Ghaffar actually shivered at the sound as the Templar fell on his back with the knife stood erect out of his neck.

Kicking the limp body off of his leg Ghaffar jumped up to his feet –ignoring the stinging pain that came from doing so- he turned around to find the leader and the last of his rookies running off in the opposite direction from their camp. Quirking a brow Ghaffar was at a loss to why they did run; every other Templar he had come across had fought to the death for what they believed in –which at the time was bringing him to his death.

**Authors Note:**

Slightly longer, but still a little short of the 5ooo I was going for. #

Good news? Next chapter will be up today –no lies- I just need to add the final scene for that. 3

Aalia will post her half as soon as this is up. 3

Review. Puh-lease!


	5. Sticks and Stones

**Disclaimer: Again I dont own the original characters or assassin's creed itself. I do own Ghaffar and Arianna (mentioned in first chapter) along with Kadar's personality and the plot for the fic. Aalia belongs to my friend Deadly Desire -go to my page for her profile- who is writing her side of the story.**

* * *

><p>January 2, 1991<p>

Kicking at the dirt quite annoyed Ghaffar was pissed off that he had allowed himself to get in the situation he was in. Templars were without a doubt the only thing that could take down a Master Assassin…what sucked even more was that on average it only took one or two of them to do so. He had just taken out six or so men and he would have had to take out a couple more had they not ran off, it was right after that when he noticed that his horse was murdered. Sending the man into a higher level of anger than the fight itself had put him in. "To think that Abal was a gift too."

Walking up to the group as the sun was setting Ghaffar avoided eye contact with all the others especially Altair whom he was in no mood to deal with at the time. Sadly Kadar, as usual felt like he had to voice his opinion on the subject at hand. "The hell happened to you?" The glare that Ghaffar had given his apprentice had given the man a scare, he had made that much obvious with the quick bee line he made back to his brother.

He was injured, that much he could not hide from the others. The way he had limped back to the group had given all of that away. He had made it very much obvious that he wasn't about to talk about what had happened, even though his garb was covered in blood…most of which was not his. The cut he had received on his shoulder was more than obvious; the blade that had sliced his arm made its way through the cloth that covered it. He knew he would be fine, his time wasn't to come for many years- but just thinking of how he would explain that to anyone but the woman gave him a headache.

"Dare I even ask what the hell you have against Dalal?" The female replied causing the injured man to glance over in her area. Glaring slightly Ghaffar made his way to the female and growled as she continued talking. "They should remain asleep for some time still, if not through the night." Her voice was now low, he now curious as to why she was talking so low, sure the others were asleep now including Kadar. Before he could voice his question the woman spoke up again, "Come sit and I can fix your arm before they ask about it."

After two minutes of eyeing the woman Ghaffar walked over to the female, slightly glaring, "Do what you must, " He was sure that the female wouldn't give out his secret, he now had something on her – he could see the robes quite clearly, though he was quite unsure as to why she hadn't taken the same approach as she had.

"Sit your ass down then and shut up," Her voice was calm so the comment hadn't really bothered him, though he knew that she was only coaxing him to sit he couldn't help but feel like he was not going to enjoy what was soon to come. She had positioned him to where his back was to the other three, _cautious._ He thought keeping his eyes on where her hands were going, he couldn't help but arch a brow when she revealed at least a dozen vials in one of the pouches she had on her. Bringing his eyes up to her own the man couldn't help but smirk under the scarf "If it burns, I'm sorry." Without so much as another warning his cloak was of his shoulder and the female went to work. The next thing he saw was a nasty curved looked dagger being drenched in the white substance followed by her shrugging and dug the weapon into the wound. Not quite prepared for the sudden onslaught of pain Ghaffar allowed his foot to twitch. As he adjusted himself to the pain the next thing he knew the dagger was being drawn out of his shoulder and dug into the ground.

Not wanting to interrupt the woman who seemed quite focused on patting herself down before pulling a needle out of seemingly nowhere to the Master Assassin, earning her a slight head tilt. The next thing he knew he was being held down and sewn up before he had time to thank the woman she as bringing her head down unusually close to himself…he was glad to find that she was merely cutting off the thread before fixing her robe and moving to clean off her blade. Standing up Ghaffar readjusted his robes before heading back over to his tree and sitting down and shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

The next thing he knew Ghaffar was woken up by a continuous onslaught of pokes complemented by one of the last people he wanted to deal with at the moment. "Poke me one more time, and I'll make it to where you shall have no future kids." Instantly the poking stopped causing Ghaffar to smirk, it seemed like maybe Altair had smacked some sort of sense into the kid. Any hopes of that were demolished the second the kid poked him one last time before running off, jumping onto his feet Ghaffar was set on keeping his word. He would only be doing the rest of the world, and himself, a favor by ensuring that no more "Kadar's" were brought into the world, right?

"MALIK!" Kadar yelled jumping over Altair body, and running straight for his brother. Ghaffar not wanting to lose any precious time, before Malik woke up, stepped on Altair's chest and dove onto Kadar who landed on top of his brother who had just sat up. Not giving the elder Al-Sayf any time to comprehend the situation Ghaffar wrapped his hands around Kadar's neck and began to shake him. "Brother—help!" Again before the eldest could do anything he was cut off, this time by a more than pissed Altair who lifted Ghaffar off of Kadar and held the both of them up by collar of their cloaks. Turning Ghaffar glared at the Novice before going to swing at Kadar content on ensuring he suffered for the situation _he_ had caused. The swing had missed its target completely and ended up hitting the twenty-six year old in the face , not even thinking about what hell he may have just unleashed Ghaffar smirked.

The next thing he knew Kadar was gone and he found himself in a fistfight with Altair. He couldn't tell you how long he was waiting for something like this to happen, on and off for months Al Mualim had put him under his wing for one reason or another. It was made quite obvious that the two of them hated one another; he didn't know how but Altair just knew how to get under his skin and rile him up. "What the hell is your problem?" Ghaffar yelled, wielding his weapon.

"Taking care of a pest." Altair replied causing the more experienced of the two smirk before he could wield his own, Ghaffar caught site of some movement to the east of Altair. Before he could turn and comprehend what was going on, the twenty-six year old was eating dirt betrayed by no one other than Malik.

"Both of you knock it off," The female hissed actually raising her voice, "You're going to draw attention to guards that are nearby. I want you four to get the horses ready, get your asses on the horses and lets go. I want you four on the horses and ready to go now, no more arguing." She hissed venomously, Malik pointed at her and began laughing . Arching a brow the Master assassin quickly forgot about his fight with the Novice and turned his attention to the female and Malik. "What?"

Malik continued chuckling. "You…do realize you're bleeding right?"

"…Yes I am aware," She replied, walking off "Go prep the horses." She hissed

Ghaffar sent a glare toward Altair before walking over to Aalia, seeing that the female was still riled up Ghaffar waited a couple minutes before speaking up. "So this can go one of a few ways, would you rather travel with Malik on rear, Kadar, or Altair?" The original set up was long gone since Abal was dead, he was going to steal Kadar's horse one way or another…well perhaps not steal he was in no condition to take control of the animal if something did come up. But normally, no matter the horse, Kadar always managed to draw some sort of attention to the group by pulling the reigns the wrong way and having the animal rear or bucking the said assassin onto the floor. "Actually scratch that, pick one of the three I am taking Kadar's horse, I'd rather avoid another skirmish because of his horrid horse riding skills." Ghaffar was now glancing at the two brothers who were now mounted on their respectful horses with Altair petting his steed.

"What makes you think I even want to get back on another one of those barbaric beasts? I know the way to Masyaf. I will walk, thank you very much." Ghaffar cringed ever so slightly as she took off, shrugging more of less to himself the male walked toward the three who were happily mounted on their animals. Walking over to Kadar as he conversed with Malik the elder tapped the recruit on the shoulder, at first Kadar turned and flinched upon seeing the Master assassin as soon as Ghaffar motioned for him to lean in closer the A-Sayaf thought nothing of it and brought his head down to hear the crippled. Without so much as a second thought Ghaffar, who had balled his fist mere seconds ago, nailed the kid in the cheek causing him to fly off of his horse and onto the ground before his feet.

"Teach you to wake me up." The elder mumbled before hauling the recruit over his shoulder, ignoring any and all complaints coming from his elder brother before placing him behind said brother. Continuing to ignore Kadar's older blood brother Ghaffar brought the knocked out assassin's arms around his brother before reaching into his pocket and grabbing some wire he had on him. Making sure not to tie the string too tight Ghaffar stepped back looking over his work, not quite content he pulled out some more string as he walked around the horse and the brothers. "Perhaps… Malik hold this." Whether or not the man was just listening to orders or seriously had no idea what Ghaffar was thinking he would not know, but he held onto the wire. With the wire being held Ghaffar walked around the two brothers bringing the wire around them, when he reached the beginning point, still ignoring Malik, he positioned Kadar to make it seem as if he were sleeping before taking the string from Malik and further tying his brother onto him. "Now Malik," Ghaffar began cutting off whatever it was the twenty-six year old was going on about, "I would seriously recommend keeping all eyes off of you and not moving too much; very said movement will not only knock you down but your brother as well."

Done with the brothers Ghaffar picked up a couple of stones before mounting the steed he had just stolen from Kadar, without a word he took off having the White painted horse trot slightly for maybe two or so meters. Bringing his hand into his pocket Ghaffar grabbed the largest stone he had, bringing his arm back the ice blue eyed male locked onto the female who had to be at least fifty plus meters ahead of him. "Don't kid yourself you couldn't hit her-" He had chucked the rock the second Altair had begun his comment, the very said male stopped the second the female tipped forward and ate dirt.

"You were saying?" Ghaffar smirked glancing back at the Novice before trotting up to the woman and dismounting. "A thousand apologies sister." For all that she had did for him this was surely no way to repay her. "Hic est loco best, consanguinea." (This is for best, sister." He mumbled as he used the last yards of his rope to insure that she wouldn't manage out of her binds, or at least not easily. Content with his binds the Master Assassins threw her over his shoulder before setting her on Altair mount, who was mere feet away from his own. Surprisingly, or at least to himself, Altair hadn't commented on the woman being paced on his horses rear. Uncaring about how uncomfortably the position may have been Ghaffar made his way back over to Kadar's steed and mounting the beast. "To Masyaf."

The sun hadn't been up for long, the birds had stopped their morning songs not too long ago, the guards would be out in a matter of time; there wasn't a doubt of that in his mind. Good thing about riding a horse was that one could not catch on that he was gimp, and so long as nothing went wrong he wouldn't have to worry about fighting anytime soon or reopening the wound Aalia had sewn up for him. _Still the trip will take another day and night with us arriving midday the following day. I can only hope she is out that whole time,_ he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it the second she awoke. Of course he could always blame one of the others, but he hardly believed she would fall for it.

* * *

><p>Masyaf<p>

As the group closed in on Masyaf Ghaffar let out a sigh of relief, surprisingly the woman had stayed out cold the rest of the trip back to the assassin fortress, much to his relief. Sadly there was no stopping the conversation that was bound to happen the second they walked into the grand masters quarters, all he could hope for that it was short and to the point- that the girl wouldn't cause any more trouble than she was going to…and that he'd be able to sleep in his room for the next twelve or so hours. The good thing about being Master Assassin was that not many people bugged you when you went into your own quarters; he wasn't sure if Aalia had a room set aside for her or if she was just an assassin from another area outside of the Holy Land. He hadn't seen her in all the years he had been here so, to him, it would make more sense if she was an assassin outside of Masyaf and any town nearby- there was just no way that Al Mualim would have hired someone like her. Hell the man rarely let woman who weren't servants into the stronghold, making it a pain to find anyone who had any good news/gossip.

Dismounting his horse once they were outside of the city Ghaffar glanced over at Malik who had long cut the ropes off of him that bound him from his brother –actually he cut them off the second he woke not wanting to deal with the complaints. Turning his gaze to Altair, Ghaffar was quite surprised that the Novice hadn't complained much about the woman he was stuck lugging around while they traveled back to the stronghold…he hadn't said anything, but the way he handed her made it extremely clear that he wanted nothing to do with the woman and didn't care what became of her. The previous night when they had stopped to rest he had, basically, chucked the woman off the horse and left here where she landed. Malik had, of course, voiced his complaints about the 'abuse' his fellow assassin _ on the female before moving her to where he and Kadar slept. The following morning before the two brothers could even awake, Altair had pretty much tossed the woman back on his horses rear as Ghaffar woke the two…needless to say the position didn't seem too comfortable.

Back to reality Ghaffar had left the group where they were and made his way to the stronghold, leaving them behind seemed like the best idea at the time. Malik would hopefully help the female and Kadar should stay with him, key word should. Altair, well there was no sure thing when it came about that man. If he was _lucky_ then maybe the assassin would retreat to his quarters and he wouldn't hear from him for the next week or so. In actuality his mind should be focused on the man he was supposed to speak to toe man who was supposed to be their leader, the man who had nearly every assassin follow him without so much as a second doubt.

He was going to talk to the man who emitted red in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

_Send in requests for one shots! [characters avaliable: Altair, Kadar, Malik, Al Mualim, Ghaffar, and Aalia (AC1) :: Ezio, Arianna, Marco, Leonardo, Ferderico, Allina, Mario, and La Volpe]_

Keep sending those emails… since no one is really reviewing. Now that this is up I will wait for five reviews

Deadly will post hers as soon as she can

One shots will be posted soon.

Stay cool! :3


End file.
